


Every Passing Moment

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Bruce Banners life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I. An Introduction

What could he say?

He accidentally (well, accidentally is a strong word) shot too much gamma radiation at himself.  
He was doing it to save lives.  
That's what he tells himself at least.  
Bruce tries not to get angry about it.

He's not one for that kind of destruction.

II. Complicated

Not complicated. Just lonely.

III. Making History

He'd always wondered if his name was going to be in a textbook somewhere, lost in the margins; a physicist who'd discovered something that enabled someone else to discover something big.

But now his name was in the paper as "how science turned against us."

In textbooks as "Superheroes, Villains, and Monsters."

He never wanted to be in a history book. He wanted to use science to help people.

Now he can't even manage to use science to help himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivalry and Regret

IV. Rivalry

There comes a moment when he realizes that he's in competition with his alter ego. 

Bruce Banner used science to find a theoretical link between alien technology and human physics to help develop advanced medical tools

The other guy used his fists to punch a giant alien threatening New York City out of the sky. 

Bruce used his knowledge of gamma radiation to create new ways of transportation.

The Hulk didn't need new ways of transportation. He just would pick up his cargo (i.e. one of the Avengers) and jump to whatever location he needed to be at. 

"I think I've created a way to use Thor's quantum bridge to help transport us during battle," he says to his colleges. 

Hawkeye always has something to say. "The Hulk can leap 100 feet in 5 seconds with cargo. We're thinking of installing a baby seat. Does your thing come with a cool, yet stylish carrier?"

"No? It's a teleporter. You step in, in brings you one place to another."

Clint frowns. "I'm not sold."

Bruce sighs. He supposes travel by hulk is far cooler than travel by science. He never wanted to be in a rivalry with him, but if he ever had a choice, he never saw it.

V. Regret

There's alway a moment before he knows he can't stop it. It's only a fraction of a second, a half of a breath, but it is a moment he can taste; feel; smell. A moment where the next breath, he can feel his skin ripping and stretching, his anger building.

There's always a moment of regret before he changes.

But it doesn't matter because in that moment, the anger takes over.

And there's nothing left to do but give in.


End file.
